1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In general, a user of a terminal moves around while carrying the terminal in a bag, a pocket or the like and holds the terminal by a hand when the user needs to operate the terminal. While the terminal is held by a hand, the user can perform an operation on the terminal by the hand holding the terminal or the other hand.
Recently, inconvenience of operating a terminal is pointed out. In particular, it is a fair fact that if a hand or both hands are not free (in case of carrying an object by hands or in case of exercising/driving and the like), operating the terminal is inconvenience. Hence, a study on a new way of operating the terminal is under discussion. The study is focusing on a mobile terminal capable of being worn on a body of a person. This sort of terminal is called a wearable device (or wearable computer). Representative examples of the wearable device include a terminal of a watch form and a terminal of a glasses form.
Since those kinds of wearable devices are always worn on a part of a body of a user, there exists a merit in terms of mobility. On the contrary, since there exist a relatively small display and a limitation of a user input means, operation of the wearable devices may cause inconvenience.
Hence, it is necessary to perform a study on a wearable device enhancing user convenience in a manner of reducing inconvenience of operating the wearable devices and a method of controlling therefor.